The mast of a vertical antenna is usually mounted to a support post which is positioned in the ground. Not only is the raising of the antenna and its attachment to the post at times difficult, but also when it becomes necessary to repair or re-tune an existing antenna, the user must climb a ladder or utilize some other type of elevating device to obtain access to the antenna. Such is a tedious and potentially dangerous operation. Alternatively, the user could disassembly the antenna mast from the post, carefully lower the antenna to the ground, and thereafter perform the desired tasks on the antenna. After those tasks are performed, the user would then have to raise the antenna and hold it in position which reattaching it to the post.
As a result of these problems, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,875 was designed to be used to tilt antennas from a prone to a vertical position. While this device is very effective for its intended purpose to work in conjunction with small antennas, it is not suited for use with large antennas. Thus, the need exists for such a device which is useable with antennas of all sizes.